


SF试写_07 俺×铁

by Appetizing_Tiger



Category: S - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appetizing_Tiger/pseuds/Appetizing_Tiger





	SF试写_07 俺×铁

07 俺×铁

     

※ 俺是谁呢，只要想，人人都是俺

※ 不接受就别往下点了

※ 铁prostitution情节有，但没有正面描写

※ 俺真是温柔到狠不起来，非常嫌弃了

\----------------------------------------------------------------

    

    “喂，小鬼，这里是你家么？”

    门边抱着书包靠墙坐着的小孩抬起头，冷漠地瞥了眼来人，没有回答。

    房内传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，没过一会儿，门吱吖一声被打开了。一个穿着不合身T恤和休闲长裤的中年男人出来，头顶微秃，脚下一双棕色凉鞋。看到门口有人，中年男人愣了一下。他打量了下眼前站着的人，像是知道眼前人来这里干什么一样，脸上露出猥琐的笑。中年男人没有说话，只是绕开走了。

    那人皱了皱眉头，吐掉了烟头，用脚踩灭。一边的小孩站起身来，自顾自地推门进去。他跟在小孩身后，进了房间。

    屋内很破旧，看起来就是用废旧垃圾拼拼凑凑布置的。但摆放得还是很整齐的，让人没有那么反感。

    只是，房间内飘着些黏腻的异味。

    分辨出那是什么味道之后，那人明白了刚才发生的事情。再说，房间这么小，任谁也不会看不见床板上趴着的人。

    “麻烦快点，我还要写作业。”一直沉默不语的小孩突然转头对来人说道。

    说完，小孩放下书包，拿起桌板上的面包袋和苹果，又拿了本破旧的故事书，便侧身出了门。

    他转头打量起床铺上趴着喘气的人。破旧又肮脏的白背心卷起至胸口，裤子已经被完全脱下扔在地上。黝黑的身子上有些新旧交错的掐痕和伤口，一些掌印似有若无。臀部更是一片狼藉，些许白浊的粘液沾挂在臀缝。双腿无力地微微分开，轻颤着。

    风吹进窗口，抚弄着趴着的人的花白发丝。

    几年了呢……那人转头看了眼窗外。

    日落时分，晚霞正好。

    床上的人动了动，有点吃力地用手肘撑着坐起身子。

    “不好意思……”垂散的白发下传来沙哑的低声，“稍等一下……”

    拿过床头挂着的破毛巾，他擦拭着下身的不堪。大概已经用过好些次了，毛巾也没有干净到哪里去，只是勉强擦掉了些脏污。

    “一次五十，射了就算。”把毛巾挂回床头，白头发的人的声音比之前平静了不少，但仍带着沙哑，“……口交的话，二十一次，也是射了就算。”

    那人看着自报价格的人，不发一语。

    他转身走向门口，准备关门前，他瞥到对角角落背对着门口坐着的孩子。那孩子低头翻着故事书，啃着手里的苹果，像是已经习惯这屋内发生的事情。搭着门框的手顿了下，最终只是把门虚掩。

    走回床边，那人伸手掂起眼前人的下巴，让他看向自己。

    “周铁。”

    被唤着名字，白头发的人有些发愣，对上那人的空洞眼神也渐渐有了些反应。他看着眼前站着的人，分辨着。涣散的眼神最终聚焦到那颗不起眼的泪痣上。

    是他。

    认出来人的周铁心里一紧，有些难堪地慢慢转头，垂眼看着墙角斑驳的污渍。

    “那孩子是你的？”

    “……嗯。”

    “哼……”语气带着轻蔑，那人掐着周铁下巴的手收紧了些，“你生得出来？”

    虽然看不到，但那人语气里传来的蔑视让周铁感到羞耻不已。他闭起眼睛，想阻止回忆袭来。不论以前，还是现在，自己的不堪总是被对方撞见。

    那人松开手，深吸了口气，不露声色地平复隐隐的怒气。来之前他都调查过了，周铁，那孩子。周铁的回答让他感到生气。从皮夹里抽出一叠，那人啪地一声将钱甩在床头，又从皮夹里抽出个保险套，丢在周铁身上。

    “给我戴上。”那人坐在床沿，“用嘴。”

    周铁垂眼看着散落的钞票，好些张，数目不少。

    克制着喉间的泛起的哽咽，周铁下了床，跪在对方腿间，轻颤着伸手要解开对方的皮带。

    “我说用嘴。”

    头顶传来的冰冷声音让周铁停了动作。他收回手，撑着对方的大腿内侧，凑上前，张开嘴，艰难地咬开皮带扣，又咬着皮带，慢慢抽出。笨拙的舌头在裤头耗费了许久，终于是解开了钩扣，舌尖也因此被划破了道血口。周铁咬住拉链头，拉下拉链。男性的体味隔着内裤传来，窜进鼻腔。周铁感到羞耻不已，心底感到的些许开心更让他觉着自己肮脏。和那些客人经常几日没洗澡而散发浓重的体味不一样，他，和那些人……不一样。

    周铁咬着裤头拉开，那人微挺的阴茎弹出。周铁顿了一下，咽了口口水，低头，张口，将眼前的男根含入口中舔舐着。在温暖口腔的包裹套弄下，根茎渐渐挺立。周铁松开了口，缓着下颚的酸痛。他撕开保险套包装，将套子含在嘴里，又再低头，含住对方的性器，抿着唇，慢慢低头，将卷起的套子推开套好。

    “转过去趴好。”那人冷冷地对周铁命令道，“自己掰开屁股。”

    忍着耻辱，周铁慢慢起身，爬上床，听话地趴好身子，抬起臀部。肩头抵着草席。双手克制着颤抖伸向后方，粗糙的手指掰开已经肿痛不已的臀瓣，红肿的穴口顺着生理反应开合着。

    无、无所谓了，比起那时……

    周铁认命地闭上眼，甩开就要袭来的回忆，等着身后人的侵入。

    穴口四周有些发黑，想必是经历太多次的摩擦所致。看着顺从的周铁，虽然是按自己要求做的，但那人忍不住心中浮起的烦躁。

    过了许久，身后还是不见动静。周铁有些不安，正想回头看时，手腕被抓起用皮带捆在一起。接着突然的进入顶得周铁蹭着草席向前滑了一些，肩上的伤口被拉扯得又崩裂开来，渗出些血滴，抹在草席上，渗入缝隙。

    “你他妈怎么这么贱。”

    听到身后人的辱骂，周铁竟然没有觉得更多的羞耻，取而代之的是后穴的充实感。他紧闭着眼，心里安慰着自己，只有一次……只有一次就结束了。

    甬道内的抽送并不温柔，像是野兽泄欲一般，被摩擦着的内壁感受不到一点温度。

    当触碰到某一点时，周铁颤抖了下身子，呻吟忍不住泄出口间。但他随即咬住下唇，压抑着自己不再吐露更多情欲。

    后穴的刺激让下体产生了反应，周铁暗暗希望不要被对方发现。然而事与愿违，性器被一把握住。

    “被人干也能勃起？”耳边传来那人低低的嘲笑。

    周铁瑟缩着肩膀，眼睛又闭紧了些，仿佛这样就能抵御对方的羞辱。

    圈住性器的手慢慢套弄着，扯下覆盖龟头的包皮，在敏感的顶端用手指一圈圈打着转。在周铁颤抖时，又掐紧了根部，抑制他想泄出的欲望。来回几次，承受着后穴的顶弄和前方的把玩，周铁已经有些失神，情欲扫过，席卷思考，脑子一片空白。这时候只要能让他射，让他做什么都行。

    正在情欲间沉浮，脖子突然被对方掐住向后拖。周铁被掐着，回了些神，上身本能地顺着拉扯向后仰去。微热又冰冷的气息徘徊在耳边，肩上感到一阵吃痛。身后人细软的发丝撩拨着周铁的脸颊，肩头被咬住的地方力道没有再加深，却也没有松开。周铁痛得想摆脱，但无奈脖子被掐住，实在无法腾出力气来挣脱。

    过了一会儿，那人松开了口，舌尖轻舔着自己咬开的伤口。身下的戳弄也加快了节奏。吃力的姿势让周铁有些难受，不自主地吞咽着口水，喉结在对方掌心内上下滑动，蹭着的温度奢侈得让他贪恋。几下重重的顶弄之后，周铁感到体内像是被烫到一样。

    他射了。

    在自己身体里。

    身后人停了抽送，抽出性器，松开了掐着周铁脖子的手。周铁瘫趴在床上，喘着气，平复着刚刚的交媾带来的火热。然而自己挺立的下体仍然被圈住无法释放，胀大的性器在对方手中轻颤着，顶端不断流出透明的粘液顺着根茎滑下。

    “……让、让我……”周铁想拨开对方的束缚，然而手被捆在身后无法动弹，根部的束缚也又收紧了些。

    “还没完。”

    那人扯下领带，绕了周铁的性器几圈，打了个结。他掰转过周铁的身子，居高临下，看着汗津津的周铁。周铁失神的眼睛像是在看他，又像是什么也没有看。

    右手抚上周铁的胸膛，搓弄到乳首，拇指和食指掐着乳头，狠狠用了些力气，掐裂开的地方引来身下人吃痛的哀求。

    “坐上来。”那人向后坐去，靠着衣柜门，冷漠地看着瘫软的周铁。

    周铁被疼痛拉回了些神志，慢慢理解着对方的命令。捆着的手抵着床铺，吃力地坐起身子。周铁看到自己下体的束缚，突然有些难过。

   当做客人的话……也好。

   双手被绑在身后，周铁艰难地平衡着虚软身子，慢慢跪着挪前。周铁用手指拨开自己的穴口，寻到对方的根茎，抵住，慢慢坐低身子。刚刚被开拓过……是已经被侵入了许多次后穴，很快便依着新姿势容纳了坚挺的火热。

    周铁正缓缓压低身子容纳着对方，突然被掐住了腰，一把拉了下来。一根到底，正中红心。敏感点被戳到，周铁又瘫软了身子，根茎又挺立了几分，克制不住的呻吟从喉间逃出了些许，游荡在狭小又闷热的屋内。

    “自己动。”

    忍耐着找回些力气，周铁尽力用手指掰开自己的臀瓣，慢慢抬高身子，坐下，又抬高身子，又坐下。粘液克制不住地从顶端流出，顺着根茎流下，打湿了束缚它的领带，也溅落了些许到对方腹部。随着抽送，周铁的性器愈发挺立。他渐渐迷失在身下的快感中，席卷过理智的情潮似乎能让人忘却那些并不愿回想的记忆。闭着眼，起落着身子，时缓时急，周铁由着自己的情欲尽力取悦着对方。

    正当周铁吐露压抑着的呻吟时，门板被推开了。周铁被惊得停了动作，无意识地聚焦着眼神看向门口。

    小狄走进门，抬眼，刚好对上周铁的眼睛。四目相对，冷漠轻蔑，空洞麻木。撇过脸，取了几本残破的画册，小狄又转身出了门。

    门板摇晃了几下，又恢复虚掩的状态，像是什么也没发生过。

    虽然小狄知道自己在做的事情，但从没亲眼见过赤身裸体的自己被人任意索取。从一开始的嚎啕大哭，到后来逐渐的冷漠无视，甚至是轻蔑。小狄的变化让周铁难过，也让他慢慢变得麻木。每当想起自己曾经对小狄的说教，羞耻和愧疚就充斥着周铁心头。

    为了生计，尊严又算什么呢。

    周铁转回头，看到面前衣柜门上破旧的镜子。镜子内映照着的人头发花白，汗水浸湿了脏破的背心，双手束缚在后。垂散着的发丝粘在额头与鬓角，他看不清镜里那人的表情。周铁垂眼向下，不堪的交易被对方镜中的背影挡住。

    对方看着周铁，不发一语。

    像是冷漠，又像是鄙夷。周铁分辨不出，但有一点大概可以肯定，就是那人的眼中看不出从前，没有在他心里搅弄着的回忆。

    周铁感到身体有些发麻，又有些颤抖。掐着腰的手用了些力气，突然的一下顶弄让周铁软了腿，也回过神来。

    “……对、对不起……”

    轻声道歉，周铁又继续开始慢慢起落着身子。尽管想避开，但对快感的索求还是让周铁忍不住引着对方的根茎戳弄自己那一点的敏感。克制不住的欲望蔓延开来，抹去了仅有的理智。周铁加快了速度，费力地抬起身子，又任由地心引力让自己重重落下。

    掐着腰侧的手伸到周铁下体，指尖的凉意像刀尖一般划开肌肤。他解开了结，一圈一圈绕松那束缚，但还是掐紧着根部，不让周铁释放。

    再也克制不住满涨的情欲，带着哭腔的呻吟溢出唇间，周铁起落的速度也越来越快。

    终于，在体内感到烫热的同时，前端的束缚也被彻底释放。白浊的粘液被顶弄得喷射而出，打在腹部，也溅落几滴在对方身上。

    周铁维持着跪坐的姿势，感受对方的根茎在他体内释放后逐渐变软。喘着气，周铁抬起了些身子，体内的性器随着姿势变动而滑出。他倒向一边，趴伏在床上，瘫软着身子，手臂大概有些脱臼。周铁喘着气，缓着高潮过后的余韵。

    静默无语。

    不知道还要不要继续。周铁没有吭声，只是默默等着对方下一个命令。然而过了许久，也没听见动静。

    高潮过后总是让人心虚空，过往的不堪寻着缝隙想要钻进大脑。周铁咬住下唇，牙齿扯破了嘴唇，带来的疼痛不知能否抵挡记忆的侵蚀。

    后穴突然感到有东西塞入，粗糙又让人刺痛。周铁愣了一会儿，按经验，他想那大概是被揉成一团的钞票吧。意识到这点之后，周铁再也忍不住难过，眼眶泛红，涌起的泪水克制着在眼眶内打着转。

    粗糙的触感慢慢蹭着脆弱的内壁，周铁咬着牙忍着难过。

    身后的动作突然停了，不一会儿，原本被塞入的东西又被粗暴地挖出。周铁还没来得及反应，就被环抱入怀中。

    解开了捆着的皮带，收紧了环着周铁腰侧的手，那人将头埋入周铁颈窝。

    “妈的……”克制着的语调有些颤抖。

    周铁任由对方抱紧自己，眼角打着转的泪水终于滑落脸颊，混杂在汗水中。

    肩头传来一阵湿热。

    颤抖着的双手不太确定，但终于还是慢慢抬起，轻轻抚着对方的发丝。

    “不要做了……”

    “……”

    “我有钱……”

    “……”

    “……你他妈只能卖给我！”终于忍不住悲伤的怒火，那人抬起头，掐着周铁下巴，瞪着周铁，狠狠地说道。

    透过模糊，周铁看到眼前人红着的眼眶，见不得人的欣喜钻出心底尘封的盖板。

    十年了。

    周铁伸出手指，抚过对方的眼，似有若无的湿润粘在指尖。

    “嗯。”

    

    晚风吹起脏污的窗帘，摆弄着花白的发丝。背光中的微笑顺着脸颊滑下，滴落入渐浓的月色之中。


End file.
